


Home

by the_midnightwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_midnightwriter/pseuds/the_midnightwriter
Summary: Aurora had never had an easy life, she never wanted one. All she ever wished for was happiness to break up the spells of sorrow. A little glow of light in the never ending dark. No family, no friends, and no one to help her, until Arther Weasley saw her and her struggle and decided to help.Post-war AU where Fred lives as he should have.Mature content 18+All characters accept for Aurora and a few others are credits to JK Rowling, I do not own these characters this is fanfiction.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Home

Warning Depictions of Drug Use

It was raining in London on the day she realized she didn't want anything to do with the Wizard World. After the Battle of Hogwarts Aurora headed back to the muggle world, the American muggle world. She thought it would be easier there, away from the magic that could do such horrible things. Away from the community that condemned her for her blood. Just away, so that she could process all that happened.  
When she has returned home to her mother, she found eviction notices piling up on the doorstep. Upon entering she found her mother motionless in the back bedroom. Aurora had known her mother well, she turned her to her side and sprays the nasal Narcan into her nose. She begins to hum softly and stroke her hair.

"Mom? Can you hear me?" she whispered.

"Rory is that you?" her mother replied.

"Yes Mom, I'm home."

"Is it summer break already?" her mother's voice cracked

"No, something bad happened in their world, school is over with. I'm home for good now. I won't be leaving anytime soon, okay?"

"Won't you miss it? The magic? Can you still do magic, my angel?"

"Yes I can, I still have everything, but I don't want to go back there ever again. There is nothing they can offer me anymore," Aurora sighed as she went to stand up to get her mother some water. " I know you won't go to the hospital, right?"

"I can't Rory, they'll take me away, they'll take me from you, and I need you. But I'll stop, you're home now, everything is better. Everything will get better," her mother stood and hugged her tightly.

A Year later

"Here are the belongings that were on her at the time of her passing. Are you sure that is the only container you wish to use?" said a man behind a desk at the mortuary.

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have asked for this, would I?" Aurora said icily. Putting the small sun necklace holding her mother's ashes around her neck.

"Of course, I apologize Ma'am."

Aurora had spent the past year working at a local coffee shop trying to catch up on her mother's bills, but with her gone, her will to be productive here left with her mom. She sat down in the middle of the floor with a huff. The crappy furniture had no appeal. She touched her wand where it always was, in a holster on the inside of the jacket she always wore. It had been a long time since she practiced magic. She attempted to shrink everything in the house down to be thrown away, after a couple of hours she finished. gathered it all in a bag, and placed it in the garbage bin outside. She would never come back here, and that thought made the weight on her shoulders easy just a bit.  
She thought about going to the American Ministry, but the idea was so foreign she quickly dismissed it. She went to her job, quit, and left with her last paycheck, and the money was would have used for bills and she took a one-way flight to London. Around 10 hours later she arrived trying like hell to remember where the Ministry entrance was.  
Eventually, she remembers something about an abandoned telephone booth and started wandering. Several hours pass by, it is growing dark and cold, she is suddenly very aware of her situation. She is a woman traveling alone in a foreign country, with hardly any money, nowhere to stay, unsure of where her destination is, and even if she found the Ministry, it is now going into the wee hours of the morning, no one would be there. She felt as though she should cry but no tears came, she had not cried since the Battle of Hogwarts. She doubted she would ever again.

She sat down on the first bench she'd seen not occupied by a homeless person. She took in her surroundings, noticing a red phone booth that was hard to focus on like she wasn't supposed to notice it. She said a silent thank you to the universe and stood up. However, sitting had made her aware of how tired and sore she was, and how hungry. Nothing had been open for hours. She didn't even give herself a chance to look at the beautiful city she missed. The muggle London that is.  
She remembered when Professor Dumbledore first approached her. She was playing at a park across from her house. It was her 11th birthday and she wanted to play pretend, she pretended that the park was the wilderness and she was born in the wild. She would scavenge and build a shelter. She pictured what she wanted her hut to look like and went to look for supplies, sticks and mud, and rocks, but when she went to the area she wanted to build it, her hut was there. This had happened sometimes, looking back her magical ability had always been obvious, but to kids with no friends who had never known normal, she just figured that stuff just happens sometimes.  
She walked out of her hut after staying in there some time and hiding from the "wolves". She noticed a funny-looking man in a dress. He motioned her to come close.

"I'm not supposed to talk to a stranger sir, my mom is expecting me home," Aurora lied and turned toward her house.

"We both know she is not Aurora. Your mother hasn't been home for a few days. She went away with her boyfriend Todd," the man had said.  
Aurora was terrified, how could the man have known that?

"I won't hurt you, I want to have a serious talk with you okay? You can stay right there and I won't come closer. Just listen," he spoke softly, but loud enough to be heard across the distance. "I can do magic, just like you can. You remember when your mom was very sick and you got upset and all of a sudden she was better?"  
Aurora nodded. "That was your magic, you saved her, you've saved her quite a bit haven't you?" she nodded again. "There's a school I want you to go to next Autumn, it can teach you how to control it. That way you can protect your mom even better okay? I will talk to your mom about it as well, and everything will be taken care of, you will be taken care of. "

When she looked back at the memory it was very creepy and unsettling, she would later find out that the Professor's sister had outbursts worse than her own and she had died at a young age. After her first day of classes, he had come to her and said he wouldn't let another young girl be abandoned due to family ineptitude. Later Dumbledore would be known for handling situations awfully and manipulating everyone around him into the reality he wanted to happen. None of that had surprised her, she had never met a wizard without ulterior motives. Except for Luna, she always had good intentions.

A man was inside the phone booth now, she was unsure if she hadn't noticed him before or he wasn't there. Her watch said it was 4 pm, but that was Pacific time. She tried to remember the time difference, 10 hours? No, it was 8, she was sure of it. So that means it was 2 am in London and the chance that the person in the phone booth wouldn't do her any harm was low. She put her hand on her wand, as the man exited the phone booth.

"Miss can you see the booth?" he asked?

"Of course I can see the booth, I'm not a muggle," Aurora replied.

"Is there a reason you're waiting in front of the Ministry's visitor entrance then? I can't just leave you here if you're going to be causing trouble. It's a suspicious hour," the man said. "The Ministry won't open for hours. What were you planning on doing?"

"How am I supposed to know that you weren't just causing trouble? I was just going to wait, I don't exactly have a plan or know if this is the right place. This was the only place that I knew I could speak with wizarding officials and I couldn't find it until now. You don't need to worry about me. I won't be causing any trouble, you can go along," Aurora's hand stayed on her wand, not drawing it yet. She could see him clearer now, he was on the older side of middle-aged and had fading red hair, he seemed to be no threat.

"Waiting for what? What do you need assistance with? I could help you. I do work for the Ministry and I have seen a thing or two young lady," the man started to walk closer.  
Although she didn't know this man at all, and that her suspicious and cautious mind told her to trust no one, she found herself just wanting to trust him. She felt it in her soul that he wouldn't cause her harm. What could asking him for advice hurt?

"Well you see, after the war, I left the wizarding world to go home to my mother, but now there is nothing left for me in the muggle world and I just wanted some guidance on how to reenter wizarding society. I just... I had nowhere else to go, but I had to leave where I was. I just want to try a find a place for me," there was a long pause, " I am so sorry to just unload on you like that, it's just been a terrible day, I received my mother's ashes and I left home, and I have no one, no one at all."

"That's okay dear you're gonna come home with me tonight, and we'll figure out what you can do okay? Everything is gonna be okay. Let's go, we'll apparate, they can detect who travels inside the Ministry after hours through Floo so I was coming out here to apparate. Hold on," he grabbed her forearm and suddenly they were inside a house.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY IT IS 2 IN THE MORNING! I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED BECAUSE YOU STILL HADN'T LEFT WORK AND I KNOW WHEN IT'S LATE YOU HAVE TO LEAVE AND APPARATE, AND I NEVER RECEIVE EVEN ONE PHONE CALL WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO BE HOME LATE," a short red-haired woman was yelling at the man, apparently named Arthur, she finally noticed the girl and her tone changed completely. "Who is this young lady dear?"

"Um well I found her outside the Ministry she has nowhere to go and knows no one here in the wizarding world, I was thinking we could help her? I just couldn't leave her there dearest, I know we could help her," Arthur said to the woman, pleading.

"Well of course you couldn't leave her there, poor thing. You know our home is always open. What's your name sweetie?" the woman asked.

"My name is Aurora Grenith."

"That's a lovely name why don't you tell us a bit about yourself and we'll get you settled for the night?" she smiled at Aurora.  
Aurora took in a deep breath unsure of how to describe herself, "Um, well, I'm American, although I'm sure you've guessed that. I'm twenty years old. I graduated from Hogwarts 3 years ago and I left the wizarding world right after the war ended."

"Ah, so you were in Fred and George's year then? Maybe you know them?" she asked.

Aurora felt stunned, she hadn't registered the name earlier, these were the Weasleys. How could she have been so dense, "Yes ma'am, I think everyone at school knew them, they didn't know me though, I was never really in with people."

"Of course, not everyone comes into themselves when they're in school," the woman flicked her wand and blanket and pillows made themselves into a bed on the couch, "My name is Molly, and help yourself to anything in the kitchen, in the morning you can meet the family, everyone is here to celebrate the youngest one graduating finally. I will see you soon dear sleep well."

Aurora most definitely did not sleep well. She was restless and couldn't stop thinking about her mother. She managed to grasp a few hours of sleep before everyone started waking at around 9ish.

"Mum, why is there a strange girl on the couch?" she heard a voice ask. Aurora didn't want to make things awkward by waking at this moment, so she stayed still and kept her eyes closed.

" Your father brought her home late last night she had nowhere to go. I swear if you lot aren't nice to her I'll let your father cook this week," Molly whispered to everyone in the room.

"Oi Mum, is breakfast ready?" another person bounded down the stairs, " Mum why is Aurora here?"

" Wonderful so you and George knew her then?" Molly clasped her hands together, still whispering.

"More like knew about her, she's brilliant," the voice said.

" Oh yeah, she's the Ravenclaw who developed the gum that gave you answers when you chewed it, apparently it was a twist on a muggle practice of chewing while studying. Along with loads of other stuff. Fred's right, she's brilliant," said a similar voice.

Aurora didn't want to fake sleep any longer, she didn't want to be talked about in front of her. She sat up fairly slowly. " Good morning darling, how did you sleep?" Molly asked.

" I slept great. Can I use your bathroom?" Aurora asked.

" Of course dear, I'll show you the bathroom and I had Ginny, my daughter grab you some clothes that you can change to whatever you'd like of course. And the bathroom is fully stocked with whatever you could need. Help yourself to anything," Molly lead her up the stairs and to the bathroom.

She could hear snippets of conversation from downstairs, they were talking about her. She turned on the faucet to the bath to drown the faint noise. Aurora felt pathetic, she was so used to being self-sufficient, the idea of accepting help from people made her physically sick. She leaned over the toilet and retched. How was she going to get through life? What point was there to keep going, her purpose died along with her mom. But if that were true, why did she want to fight? Why was she here?

She stood up and sunk into the bath, she was so grateful for this moment. The plane and walking all over London had left her feeling disgusting. She scrubbed her skin raw, trying to wash away all of the pain she was feeling. It didn't help. She stayed in the tub until the water went cold. She looked at the clothes laying on the counter,

"Multicorfors," Aurora whispered. The clothes morphed into what she pictured in her mind. Her comfort clothes. Black spandex shorts and a large cotton T-Shirt from her local college. She took several deep breaths and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where Molly was making breakfast.

" Can I help with anything?"

" Well, you can set the table if you'd like, thank you, sweetie. Fill every spot, everyone is here today," Molly smiled.

" Yeah, of course, anything to help, " Aurora went to work setting the very large table.

There were 15 chairs perfectly arranged along with the table, as if it knew just how many people would be there each meal, she could feel its magic. Magic like this was so beautiful. She set the table the muggle way. One by once she placed the plates and cutlery down at each chair. She brought out glasses and pitchers filled with water, orange juice, and milk. Her mind wandered as she remembered how dearly she used to wish for a large family. For anyone else to share her blood other than her mother. Maybe she could make friends here, maybe this could be where she belongs. She had never seen such a happy homey family. It made her heartache. It also made her feel extremely guilty. As though she was betraying her mother. People walking into the room jolted her out of thought.

"Well Mum, if she keeps us from doing chores I'm all for her staying," the one she believed to be Ron hollered.

The brunette next to him punched his arm hard, "Ronald Billius Weasley could you be any ruder?"

He held his arm tightly, "I'm sorry mate, er-miss. I mean uh ma'am."

"Her name is Aurora. Which your mother already told us if you'd bothered to listen earlier. "

Aurora had never felt more awkward in her life. She wanted to anywhere but there at that moment. "Honestly it's okay, no harm done."

Everyone had started to sit down, she moved to sit by the empty head of the table, which she assumed Molly would be sitting at because Arthur was at the opposite. With everyone sitting down she ended up across from Fred, who gave her a kind smile, and on her right was an older man, once she didn't recognize. She did notice however that they were the only ones without a partner. It seemed almost everyone here was happily in love. How wonderful.

Molly finally came to sit down and the food floated in after, "Okay everyone dig in, but let's go around and introduce ourselves to Aurora."

"Well, we know you know us," Fred and George said in unison.  
" You two get so annoying I swear, I think we met a couple of times in school, but I'm Angelina, George's girlfriend, " the girl next to George smiled and greeted Aurora.

Everyone went around introducing themselves and I had pretty much guess who was who, except for a few. The man to my right was Charlie and Percy was after him with his wife Audrey. As well as Bill and his wife Fleur. Aurora was certain she was going to mix people up at first.

"Well, now that that is out of the way, Audrey and I have an announcement. Well, along with Bill and Percy, but they don't get any credit, " Fleur took a breath.

"We are pregnant!" Fleur and Audrey shouted. The whole table then erupted with chatter and everyone seemed so happy. It made Aurora wonder if that much happiness could exist in one room.

Amidst all the chatter and joy something stood out. A face not quite a chipper as the rest. One that looked almost as lost as she did when no one else saw. With George turned to Angelina and everyone abuzz with the news of the babies no one saw the sadness in Fred's eyes.

But she did, and he saw hers. She was sure of it. The loud room felt quiet and intimate with his eyes staring into hers from across the table.  
George turned to Fred after a couple of moments and his face reanimated, but before he turned to join his happy family's conversation, he winked.  
Aurora felt a strange sensation in her stomach she hadn't felt since school. Fred Weasley made her nervous.


End file.
